


Filming a wedding

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Weddings, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Kol and Davina are getting married and because of the hollow residing in the Mikaelsons. Klaus asks Caroline to go and record the wedding so He, Elijah and Rebekah can see it. But they wouldn't be the Mikaelsons if they didn't insult or make uncomfortable the person helping them.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Elijah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson
Kudos: 32





	Filming a wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the originals.

Caroline Forbes walks into her office of the Salvatore boarding school and sitting in front of her desk is a man she knows all to well. " The answer is still no it won't change now that your here in person."

The man turns around to face her and its Klaus Mikaelson " Love please."

" Klaus I'm not doing this I don't even know Kol or his bride. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that someone wants to marry your brother and that said brother is not Elijah. Who as you said in your letter has been compelled to forget all about you and your family and basically his entire existence. So even if I would agree which I'm not saying I am but if I would I have to go to your brothers wedding who I don't really know tape the wedding so your sister who doesn't really like me, your other brother who doesn't know anything at the moment and you who is in love with me can see the wedding of their brother am I missing anything? Oh yeah I would also be meeting your older sister and be the third wheel to your daughter and her boyfriend who I'm sure she would like to bring to her uncle's wedding also if you or any of your siblings were in the same room as each other or Hope the dark magic inside you would piece back together and never separate."

Klaus smiles at the frustrated blonde and comes around the desk and kneels in front of her and holds her hands. " Caroline you know I love you and I would do anything for you and I know you have feelings for me too, if you didn't you would of never kissed me that day in the woods or responded to my letters over the years. So I am asking you as your last love if you will please go to my brothers wedding and film it for my siblings and I so we can be at the wedding too."

Caroline looks down at the pleading hybrid in front of her. " Your right I do have feeling for you. I don't love you as much as you love me, I'm between I love you and I really like you. I'll go but only because I know one day I will accept your invitations to travel around the world and become a Mikaelson meaning Kol will be part of my family."

Klaus leans up and kisses her " Thank you now back to Hope has a boyfriend, who is he?"

"Klaus I'm not telling you, I'm not letting you kill any of my students."

" Your doing something for me the least I can do is take a student off your hands."

Caroline smiles down at him and caress his face. " I'm still not telling you his name."

Xxx

" Congratulations I'm am surprised your the first one getting married. If someone would of asked me who would be the first Mikaelson to get married I would of said Rebekah then Klaus to me because let's face it if Klaus had his way we would be married."

Kol turns around at the sound of a familiar voice he hasn't heard in a while. " Caroline Forbes always a pleasure but you do know my brother is not here because of the hollow."

Caroline coming further into the tent to sit on the couch " Who do you think sent me. I have to FaceTime your siblings when it's time."

Kol laughs and joins her on the couch " Bekah's going to love this you know she doesn't like you because Nik loves you."

" I know I'm pretty sure she won't even answer when I call her, or Elijah who I'm told doesn't remember anyone including his own siblings."

Kol smiles at her " Want to me our other sister I'm sure she'll like you better than Rebekah."

" Don't you have to finish getting ready."

Kol pulling her up from the couch " I'm sure I can spare a few minutes for the love of Niks life to meet his older sister."

Xxx

"Freya this is Caroline Forbes she's an old friend."

Caroline looks down her face turning red she is so much more than an old friend. " I'm here because your other siblings can't I'm going to film the wedding for them."

Freya smiles at her " An old friend, Rebekah's."

" Klaus."

Freya looks surprised that Caroline is a friend of Klaus' " Don't worry unlike his other friends that have turned out to be evil, only want power or revenge. I'm not like that I'm the most normal vampire you've ever met."

Freya looks over at Kol like is that true he nods.

Xxx

"Why are you calling me?"

Caroline smiles into the camera " Nice to talk to you too Rebekah, now the only reason I'm calling you is because I told Klaus I would come to Kol's wedding and call you and your brothers. Your the first one I called."

" So you finally decided to ditch Mystic Falls and come work for us about time. I need you to find a way to get the hollow out of us I would eventually like to congratulate my brother in person."

Caroline sighs she has not missed Rebekah at all. " Rebekah if when I as you say ditch Mystic Falls it will not be because I want to serve your family, I will be Klaus' girlfriend or as he would say his love."

Rebekah rolls her eyes. " Just make sure I can see."

Xxx

"Who are you?"

Caroline smiles at him she knows this is going to be tough. " Hello Elijah I really wish I wasn't the one who had to do this but I do so, my name is Caroline Forbes I have some important life changing news for you. I know this is going to sound weird but do you remember a sexy curly blonde guy with stubble wearing a leather jacket, he also had dimples and dark blue green eyes, who gave you a hundred dollar tip while you were playing the piano in Manosque France?"

" Yes I remember him."

" Good because he is one of your brothers you actually have seven siblings two are not are not with us anymore. You have an older sister named Freya, and then a brother named Finn who died years ago, the guy you remember who gave you a hundred dollars he is your younger brother his name is Niklaus but everyone calls him Klaus, then you have another brother named Kol who is getting married today, then you have a younger sister named Rebekah she's... High maintenance-"

They hear " -excuse me your even more high maintenance than me."

Caroline sighs and looks over at the iPad that is connected to Rebekah. " Rebekah I'm trying to jog your brothers memory to get him to remember you. Also unlike you I never deliberately try to kill someone because I didn't like them."

Caroline turns back to Elijah " I'm sorry about that, do you have any questions so far or can I continue?"

" If I have all these siblings why can't I remember them?"

Caroline looks uncomfortable she didn't sign on to explain Elijah's last thousand years to him. " I'm not the best person to explain this to you but you are a vampire one of the first ever vampires your called an original. Which means you can't be compelled you are at the top of the vampire food chain, but because of a witch and a man named Marcel you were compelled to forget your entire existence including your siblings. Also from what Klaus has told me you can't be near your siblings or your niece which is a whole different conversation because you have something called the hollow in you. Which if you and your siblings were to be in the same vicinity as each other the hollow would connect with each other."

" The reason I called was to tell you your brother is getting married and I was going to FaceTime you so you could see the wedding. Plus I love the new look less uptight more casual with the tee shirt and jacket."

This is a lot of information for Elijah to comprehend. " I used to be uptight."

" Well we didn't really know each other I'm friends with Klaus but every time I saw you, you had a suit on."

Xxx

It's finally time for the wedding everyone is on the beach. Caroline who is in a yellow sun dress has Rebekah and Elijah next to her while Klaus is on her lap. As they are waiting for Davina who Caroline still has not met yet to walk down the sand isle Caroline picks Elijah's iPad up and points to Kol who is in tan pants and a white dress shirt no shoes. " That's your brother Kol."

She puts Elijah back as they hear here comes the bride. " Caroline turn me around all I see is Kol."

Caroline leans down and picks up Rebekah and faces her towards the beginning of the isle and they see Davina in a floor length white lace mermaid cut spaghetti strap dress. With an array of blue, yellow, pink, orange, white and green flowers as her bouquet. She also has no shoes on.

When Davina gets up to the Kol, Caroline puts Rebekah back down next to Elijah.

" We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire."

Kol slides a ring on Davina's finger and she slides one on his finger,

" Davina, you've saved me from torment in the abyss. I promise to love you without any condition, to honor you each and everyday, to laugh with you when your happy, to support you when your sad, to challenge you to be a better person and allow for you to do the same for me. I loved you yesterday and today I will love you for the rest of my life always and forever."

" Kol, I take you to be my partner in life and my one true love. I trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worse. I will love you through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will be there for you. I will cherish our friendship and I will love you tomorrow and I will love you always and forever."

The minister standing in front of the couple. " By the power of God you are now husband and wife"

Kol passionately kisses his new wife.

Xxx

After the wedding Caroline is walking over to the happy couple but is talking to Klaus " I'm never doing this again Kol and Davina's San Francisco friends keep looking at me weird because I'm carrying three iPads around. Not even for Mikaelson family christmas's or birthdays. Like I told Rebekah earlier I do not work for your family."

" I would never ask you to work for my family. I have every intention to pay you, you tell me what you want and i'll give it to you."

She finally gets the happy couple. " So how are my siblings?"

Caroline let's out a little laugh " Well I haven't hung up on Rebekah yet who thinks I've left Mystic Falls to work for your family, I've somehow made a date with Elijah to help him understand all of this, and Klaus is going to pay me whatever I want for doing this."

Kol laughs and Davina looks between them " How do you know the Mikaelsons."

" She's the love of Nik's life."

Caroline tries to hide the smile forming on her face. She know klaus loves her she knows the other Mikaelsons with the exception of Freya who doesn't know her and Elijah who can't remember anything know Klaus loves her she also knows Kol is only doing this to annoy Klaus. " I really wish you would stop Introducing me as that. My name is Caroline Forbes I'm a friend of Klaus' who is here to show the wedding to the other Mikaelsons, which by the way it was a lovely wedding."

Kol smiles at her he loves introducing her as that to annoy Klaus and make Caroline uncomfortable. Davina nods she doesn't understand how someone so nice could be friends with Klaus. When they hear " You look really beautiful Davina and congratulations Kol I wish I could be there in person plus I can't believe you got married before me."

Xxx

Caroline hands Rebekah over to Kol. While she takes Elijah and Klaus over to a table. " Elijah I'll come to France next month to help you with everything, for now you remember him, this is one of your brothers Klaus don't let the innocent face fool you he is anything but innocent."

Klaus on the iPad looks up at Caroline " love I can be innocent."

"Seriously I'm pretty sure the last time you were innocent was when you were human."

"You like that I'm not some innocent small town boy."

Caroline blushes " Maybe I do and I may have decided how you can repay me for doing this."

Klaus cheekily smiles at her " I can't wait for you to share."

Xxx

" Are you dating my brother?"

Elijah's voice brings Caroline back to reality and to stop having eye sex with klaus over FaceTime. " Oh um no I mean kind of but not really we have this back and forth thing and sometimes if we are in the same room with each other our conversations get heated, we have went on a date."

As Caroline is rambling Klaus is trying to stop her " Love your making a scene."

" We're not dating yet I'm waiting for her to come to me however long it takes."

Caroline smiles down at him while Elijah speaks " I don't remember you brother and Caroline you told me we didn't really know each other but from what I saw today it looks and sounds like you two really love each other. I wish I am that fortunate to find or have found that type of a love in my life."

Caroline covers the Elijah and bends down to klaus so she can somewhat whisper into the camera " Should I tell him that he already found a love like that with Katherine he just doesn't remember and also Katherine is dead."

" No why not you tell him when you visit him next month."

" Seriously is that jealousy I hear in your voice."

Klaus actually looks guilty " I'm just saying you have never came to visit me and now that you know Elijah is walking around France with no memory you book a trip to go help him."

"Klaus he doesn't know who he is or what he is. He could kill someone and have no reason why he did it he needs help."

Caroline looks at his sad face " Aww sad hybrid when I get back I'll give you a gift."

Klaus smiles at her.


End file.
